


Black and White

by 10BlackRoses



Category: formula 1 - Fandom, lewis hamilton - Fandom, nico rosberg - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M, Rimming, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:04:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10BlackRoses/pseuds/10BlackRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A near fatal accident on track and rumours of Nicos exploits with Jenson button get Lewis hot under the collar for his new team mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and White

**Author's Note:**

> the smuttiest thing i have ever written ...enjoy!

 

Lewis was leaving McLaren. It was almost like leaving home, one of the hardest things anyone will ever experience and yet liberating and freeing all at the same time. Mercedes waited. New car, new people a new team mate. Nico. Lewis couldn’t help the smile that graced his face as he thought of Nico. For him there was nothing but good memories with the pretty boy German. Late nights as youths in their hotel room eating pizza, watching movies they shouldn't be watching and then , wrestling each other just to see who was the strongest. They ruined those hotel suits much to the dismay of there parents

 

As Lewis took a breath and walked through the doors of Mercedes head quarters he knew there was no turning back now. He was met with the roar of clapping, champagne bottles sprayed over him and them he was engulfed by the soft sturdy arms of Nico Rosberg, he could feel the little specks of stubble against his skin and smell Nicos trade mark fruit shampoo. It was all so familiar, Lewis heart rate slowed as he breathed in his friend.

 

“Welcome to Mercedes AMG!!!” Nico yelped in his ear far to excitedly. Lewis smiled warmly at him.

 

“Steady on Britney,” he winked and Nico laughed. Some things never changed. Every thing was looking up. Lewis was ready for this. Ready to challenge Nico like before when they where Karting. He wasn’t ready to see Nico crash.

 

2012 Abu Dhabi

 

Lewis leaves Nico far behind him. He isn’t concerned, his focus on the race and gaining on his rivals then the radio fires up and he can here a commotion before a voice breaks out over the static.

 

“Rosberg has crashed. Red flags. I repeat red flags the race has been stopped”

 

“Nico? What’s happened is he ok?” no one responds “hey! Is Nico ok?” the radio crackles into life again.

 

“We don’t know. Come into the pits.”

 

Lewis speeds of to the pits and jumps out of his car wrenching his helmet and balaclava off. He storms over the engineers.

 

“Where’s Nico?! What happened, someone explain man? What the fuck happened?”

 

Just as Lewis begins to work himself into a panic someone taps him on the shoulder. He turns on his heels and is met with a very bloody Nico Rosberg. Nicos long blonde hair is matted with blood oozing from a wound on his head which he is holding a cloth against. Besides that he’s alive and well and grinned at Lewis.

“Oops I crashed” Nicos smile falters at Lewis expression of shock and the relief and then anger. Lewis jumps up and down in frustration.

 

“You!..you!! ow fuck sake! Nico!” Nico starts to laugh again.

 

“I took out Fernando, button and vettel!” Lewis grabs him and squeezes him tightly.

 

“You utter cunt!” Nico grins and places his hands on Lewis waist. Lewis grip loosens and he holds on slightly longer that would be considered normal. Nico doesn’t pull away.

 

“I’m ok Lewis” Nico whispers, Lewis nods against his shoulder still holding him. He gives one last friendly squeeze before he lets go.

* * *

 

 

After a check at hospital Nico is released with 24 stiches and some pain relief medication. He’s warned that the first sign of concussion, double vision, nausea or pain and he’s to admit himself. Also he’s forced to share Lewis hotel suit at he’s to remain supervised for at least twenty-four hours.

 

As usual things escalate quickly and the pizza competition turns to wrestling which turns into watching scary movies which Lewis always jumps at. Drinks are had, dirty jokes are made and suddenly they find themselves playing truth or dare.

 

“Dare” Lewis says giggling suddenly feeling the full effects of straight vodka shots.

 

Nico smiles wickedly. “I dare you to…moon at the window!”

 

They both laugh hysterically as Lewis rubs his ass against the massive window shaking his hips like Beyoncé. Luckily no one can identify him via his rear end alone or he’d be in trouble. Nico is rolling on the floor his sides aching from the hilarious display.

 

Lewis makes his way back to the couch. “Right o right your turn princess!” Nico heaves and heaves as he tries to contain himself and rain in his fits of laughter.

 

“t..truth hahaha” Lewis looks disappointed.

 

“aww what man? You no fun!!! ….is it true you came onto button at the race of champions after party!” Lewis seemingly finds the subject matter hilarious , however Nicos earlier laughter fits have completely dissipated at he looks surprisingly sober all of a sudden.

 

“lets play something else. Hey! How about charades?” Lewis looks at him perplexed.

 

“awww, hey no way! You hafta answer it’s the rules! Come on man after all te shit you just made me do!”

“its your fault for choosing dare!” Nico protests rather childishly.

 

“so you did come onto jenson! Oh my god man what the actual fuck? Hahahaha! Nico how drunk where you exactly?” Nico starts feeling very uncomfortable and stands abruptly.

 

“I ugh….I’m going to bed. Night” Lewis watches confused as Nico storms off .

 

“Nico?” he calls from outside the bedroom door.

 

“Nico what’d I do? Are you mad at me? Nico!” the door cracks open slightly and Nico cats his eyes to the floor.

 

“I didn’t come onto jenson. He came onto me. and you all believed him cause I seem so much more likely to be the one who is gay cause I look like a pretty boy. It not fair. No one ever makes fun of you” Nico doesn’t look up . Lewis notes that he’s sniffing as if he’s about to cry. He can see the scar under Nicos stitches and the radio messages come back to him like bolt of lightning to the chest. Suddenly he wants to seek out jenson and strangle him.

 

Lewis ruffles Nicos hair in a manly attempt at being comforting. “I’m sorry Nico. I’m not trying to be like them or make fun of you id never do that man! You know me!”

 

Nico nods and steps foreword closing the gap between them and rests his forehead on Lewis chest. Lewis hands instinctively come up to rest on the back of Nicos head and neck , he rests his chin on top of Nico soft blonde hair and inhales his scent.

 

“truth” Lewis mumbles into Nicos hair . Nico pulls away slightly

 

“what?”

 

“my turn I pick truth” Nico looks at him expectantly.

 

“truth is….well this” Lewis moves foreword and presses there lips together in a tender kiss. Nico closes his eyes and reaches for Lewis face. When they pull apart neither of them says another word instead Lewis pushes Nico into the room slamming the door behind them and pulls him flush against him hands under Nicos white designer shirt caressing the smooth expanse of his abdomen. Nico moans and yanks at Lewis white Mercedes team shirt Lewis lifts his hands over his head allowing Nico to pull it up and off. He lavishes attention on Lewis dark nipples licking nipping and kissing them , sucking Lewis pecks . Lewis throws his head back his hands buried in Nicos gorgeous loose blonde locks.

 

Nico moves lower sucking his the protruding muscles on his abdomen kissing down the faint line of hair to his pelvis. Lewis watches through half lidded eyes as Nico undoes his belt and removes his jeans. Nico looks up and Lewis feels lie he will come right then and there. Nicos hair has fallen into his eyes , his lips are swollen , his cheeks are flush and he looks the absolute picture of sex. Lewis has to draw his eyes away. Nico tugs the waistband of his boxers and slides them painfully slowly down Lewis thighs. His cock springs free the cold air from the air conditioning unit hitting the warm pulsating skin. Nico admires him. He’s hard his cock angled up towards his stomach thick, long and black with red ish head leaking white pearls of pre cum. Suddenly Nico feels like a very inadequate little white boy. He’s seem Lewis naked before but obviously never aroused. He’s even more intimidated by Lewis manhood now than he has ever been.

 

Nico kisses the head tentatively then his tongue darts out to lick away the stray drops from the slit. Lewis strokes the back of his head encouragingly providing just a slight bit of pressure, forcing Nicos head slightly foreword. Nico take the hint and the head of Lewis cock slips between his bow lips . Nico hollows his checks and sucks. Lewis moans uncontrollably above him. Nico brings his hand to the long shaft of Lewis cock and stokes in time with his sucking. He brings his tongue down the underside of Lewis cock and licks his balls and the sensitive connecting skin between them and his cock. He takes Lewis balls in his mouth one by one sucking and kissing them and rolling them between his palms. Lewis brings his hand to Nicos hair and pulls him away reluctantly.

 

He panting , his forehead neck and chest glistening with sweat “ get..on the bed. And take your clothes of” he manages to force out. Nico stands and gets on the bed sitting on his knees he pulls his shirt over his head stretching his torso seductively as he does so. Then he lays back removing his trousers socks, and his boxers. Lewis gaze falls to between his legs.

 

Nico is also hard but his cock stand proudly out wards from his body a completely different shape from Lewis. He’s smaller but not small his cock is beautifully pale with a swollen pink head , the veins prominent on the underside of it , unlike Lewis he is uncut and Lewis can make out the folds of his foreskin. Without another glance Lewis crawls enthusiastically onto the bed above Nico.

 

He smiles at him reassuringly before kissing his way down his chest . Nico lays flat his hair played round him like a sun kissed halo. Lewis takes his penis into his mouth deep throating him Nico whimpers at the sensation. Lewis long finger stroke his balls and move over them pressing against the skin between them and his anus. Nicos head shoots up and Lewis removes his mouth from his cock moving back up Nicos body to cradle his face.

 

Nico looks deep into Lewis black , brownish eyes and Lewis stairs back into his emerald green eyes.

 

“I never did anything with jenson. You’ll be my first man. I want it to be you” he whispers. Lewis smiles triumphantly . inside his stomach is doing a back flip. It possibly the alcohol and the adrenaline which ahs tampered with there reasoning abilities . but Lewis cant care he wants Nico, wants him beneath him spread open , panting calling out his name. delicious and creamy skinned flush against his dark torso. The contrast in beautiful Lewis thinks.

Without a word he reaches between Nicos legs . Nico parts them wider and raises his hips of the bed allowing Lewis better access. Lewis finger pads against his entrance and he forces the tip inside . Nicos face screws up at the strange sensation. Lewis withdraws his fingertip. And moves of the bed kissing Nico .

 

“wait there. Open your legs for me..wider. that’s it” Lewis pads off to the bathroom and returns with a bottle of lube and a condom. He climbs back onto the bed between Nicos legs and holds up the condom packet.

 

“do you trust me? I’m clean . I don’t like these but ill use it if you ask me to” Nico shakes his head. He wants to feel all of Lewis and he believes he’s clean. Nico is also in tiptop sexual health.

 

“we shouldn’t not use it but….I don’t want you to use one” Lewis nods and discards it there eyes meet again before Lewis lowers himself between Nicos parted thighs and flicks his tongue out to tease Nicos puckered entrance. Lewis catches the checks of his ass and pulls them apart spreading Nicos entrance wider allowing his tongue to dark inside , the noises Nicos makes are possibly illegal . once Lewis is happy that the sensations are pleasurable for Nico he adds a lube covered finger forcing it all the way inside. Nico gasps feeling his insides contract around the intrusion. Lewis thinks that he wont last long inside Nico if his inner walls constrict that tightly around his cock. Tentatively he adds another finger , Nico adjusts he ads a third scissoring and stroking the inside of Nicos hole. Eventually he is fucking Nico with his finger . watching, as the beautiful blonde writhes arching of the bed in pleasure . he removes his finger and watches Nico fall back to the bed already exhausted and painfully hard.

 

Lewis grips under Nicos knees forcing his legs up again towards his head and positions himself between Nicos thighs. He glances and Nicos entrance and watches himself slowly push foreword the head of his cock disappearing between the puckered lips of Nicos entrance . Nico gasps and tenses making Lewis want to pull out at the sensation, be he continues slowly pushing foreword inch by inch watching his charcoal member disappear into the milky body beneath him. It the most arousing sight he’s ever witnessed and he almost comes inside Nico the very moment his cock disappears fully inside him. Nico feel stretched beyond capacity he swears he can feel Lewis cock as far up as his lungs . his virgin hole stretched wide around Lewis impressive girth. He lays still adjusting to the feeling a pain searing up his spine his entrance and inner walls burning with a strange ache and an intense pleasure. The shape of Lewis cock means his head is resting right against Nicos prostate applying pressure making the pain so much more bearable as a white hot waves of pleasure Corse through his body. Lewis watches as Nico spread his legs wider and reaches between the bodies down passed his own cock to feel where his and Lewis bodies are connected. Lewis caresses his hand gently.

 

“hey” Lewis murmurs breaking the silence . Nico smiles warmly at him.

 

“make me come Lewis. Come inside me” Lewis swallows , not expecting Nico to be so foreword . he moans at the request and rocks his hips foreword his black pubic hair tickling Nicos entrance. Nico throws his head back again and Lewis come down onto of him pressing their bodies together and kissing him passionately all the while rocking his hips against Nicos entrance. His thick cock tightly engulfed inside Nico. Nico can feel Lewis deep inside him can feel the pulsing of his cock , the swollen head against his prostate . It’s an immense amount of new and strange sensations. He’s so tight around Lewis that he is un able to pull in and out of him and gain a rhythm instead they are pressed together as Lewis desperately ruts against him eventually Lewis cock starts to slip in and out as Nicos entrance loosens the dragging sensation against his cock makes Lewis thrusts more frantic Nico opens his legs wider digging his nails into Lewis back the thrusts provide a different sensation to his prostate instead of the continues pressure of before there is a pressing and then a release sensation. Its driving Nico wild. Lewis continues to slide in and out of him each thrust pushing him back in deeper and further than the last. Nico feel his stomach jump and them his balls are aching once more thrust and the tip of Lewis cock connects violently with his prostate Nicos cock shoots streams of thick white liquid between there bodies. Streams of his release running down Lewis abdomen providing a gorgeous black and white contrast Nico watches in fascination. Lewis feel Nicos inner walls contract around him and he slows his thrust once Nico has come Lewis again feels his cock constricted by Nicos tight entrance the pulsing inside Nicos body , as he endures after shocks from his orgasm milk Lewis dry , he shoots inside Nico his hips snapping foreword three or four times Nico falling against the bed and crying out as he feels Lewis thick creamy release fill him for within. Lewis pulls out slowly spreading Nicos legs and watching his release spill out of Nicos tight hole. He groans strokes his cock and forces it back inside using his own release as lubricant Nico gasps and Lewis thrust a few more times within him before pulling his now flaccid penis out again and collapsing on top of Nico.

* * *

 

 

The next morning Lewis wakes with a body pressed against him . he remembers instantly the night before and strokes Nicos hair lovingly. He watches the blondes beautiful face his features still and peaceful . his chest rising and falling gently Lewis kisses his scarred forehead and grins. A few hours later and Nico stirs Lewis gazes down at him.

 

“hi princess” Nico yawns and nuzzles his chest .

 

“when I wake up I want to shower with you” Lewis smiles .

 

they never explain to one another why or how that night came to be or why everything happened so fast. They accept it for what it is and as the 2014 Grand prix draws near Nicos win at Australia and Lewis retirement from the race provide the media with fuel to speculate over there bond and whether or not they will endure the season. Lewis however knows better as he makes love to Nico that night in the hotel room Nico the champion of the day and Lewis all to happy to make him feel on top of the world. For them nothing can be simply black and white.


End file.
